Soldier of Fortune
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: She doesn't know how she ends up here of all place. However, that is no excuse to not help them and making their world an even better place. But fate is a cruel mistress and the more she tries to help, the more she finds herself trying to survive the ever-changing situation. Events are like dominoes and when you change a course of one, you might change the entirety of it.


**Things Got Mixed**

 **Somewhere in the sea…**

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Despite on the verge of running out of the air, the woman did not stop rowing her boat even for a second. However, the woman finally stopped to pick up a canteen. When she drank the content, she found out that there were only a few drops of water left. Frustrated, she threw it into the sea before rowing the boat again.

"Please…whoever you are…if I did something that offends you…I am sorry. I beg you…please…take me back." The woman said as she kept rowing and rowing.

The woman looked towards the sky, hoping that someone will answer her plea. Finding none, she continued to row as she struggled to stop a wail from coming out from her mouth.

* * *

 **Somewhere around the coast…**

On the road, a middle-aged man was driving a cart pulled by a horse. In the back of the cart, sat a young girl currently playing with her doll.

"Daddy?" The girl asked.

"What is it, dear?" The man asked his daughter back.

"Why do we take this route? It would be faster if we passed through the forest."

"Indeed, Lily. However, the cool air of the sea will help us deal with the heat." The man wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"You're right. Winter has only recently passed and yet the weather is already this hot." The girl, Lily, used her own hand as a fan.

The man laughed at the action of his daughter. When the cart finally reached the coast, the man took a deep breath as he enjoyed the cool air of the sea. Even the smell of salt did nothing but reminding him of his grandmother's old cooking. She always put too much salt in her cooking.

His happiness was short-lived as he found his eyes staring at the wreckage of what appeared to be a ship. He was unsure since nothing about the wreckage looked like part of a ship, except that it was made from wood and clothes. Though looking closer, one part looked like a stern.

"Daddy…is that a ship wreckage?" Lily asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

"I am afraid so, dear." The man replied as he stopped the cart. "Stay here. Daddy has something to do."

The man disembarked from the cart and approached the wreckage. As he walked closer, he could saw a lot of crates and barrels either on the sand or floating in the water, most likely the cargos that the ship was carrying. He then saw a hat near his feet before picking it up. He looked around before tossing it back into the sand.

"No survivor, huh?" The man commented.

Despite that statement, the man kept searching for one, hoping that he was wrong. His wish was granted; after almost two minutes searching through the wreckage, he saw a boat with a woman in it. In the boat, there were also several crates, barrels, a halberd, and a strange staff.

The man approached the woman and put his hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. Finding one, albeit a weak one, he let out a breath in relief. He then picked the woman before laying her down on the sand. He grabbed a canteen and put it on her mouth. As he slowly poured the water into her mouth, the man shook his head.

"Poor woman." The man commented.

"Daddy?" The man turned his head and saw that his daughter was nearby. "Is she OK?"

"If Naga wills it, she'll live." The man replied. "I'll take her to our cart. Can you carry her belongings? They're in the boat."

"Of course."

As Lily walked towards the boat, the man poured more water into the woman's mouth. He then took off her cape and wetted it with water. He wiped her face with the wet part of the cape. After that, he picked up the woman and walked toward his cart.

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **South Town**

Inside a small house, the man was sitting with a large table in front of him. On the table was a bottle of ink, a book, and coins. He had just finished stacking a bunch of copper coins. He then pushed the stack slowly to a bunch of other stacks. He then wrote the amount of the coins in the book.

His accounting was interrupted when Lily put a plate of stew on the table. The man closed the book and decided to have his meal instead. He was just about to put a spoonful of stew into his mouth when suddenly, there was a sound of someone falling.

The man immediately put down the spoon and jogged towards the source of the sound. When he reached a door, he opened it and saw the woman that he saved yesterday was on the floor, rubbing her head due to falling from a bed.

"What…where…" The woman said weakly.

"Don't worry. It's fine. You're safe now." The man said as he approached her slowly.

"Who…what…" The woman turned her head towards the man.

"I am Cole. My daughter and I saved you from a shipwreck. What's your name?" The man, Cole, offered his hand.

"I am…" The woman accepted his hand and received a help in getting back into the bed. "A…Amalia…"

"Amalia, huh?" The man put his hand on his chin. "Would you like to have a meal with us?"

"That…would be appreciated."

* * *

As the three of them ate their stew, Amalia couldn't help but think about her situation. When she looked around the house, she knew that it should've been impossible for being in this kind of place. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a survivor of a shipwreck.

Namely, it was the fact that a woman from 21st century Canada shouldn't be able to be in honest-to-god medieval Europe peasant house.

It didn't help that she didn't remember how she got here. There seemed to be a blank in her memory. All that she knew was for one reason or another, she found herself rowing a boat through the sea with barrels, crates, halberd, and musket.

To be honest, this event actually reminded her about those _Isekai_ mangas. Well, somewhat. She didn't remember being dead and the last time she checked, none of the protagonists ended up rowing a boat to the point of dying.

Anyway, that didn't matter at the moment. First thing first, figuring out how to survive in this medieval-like place.

"Miss?" Lily said as she put the spoon down.

"Hmm?"

"Umm…if it's not a problem, what is that strange staff that you have?" Lily pointed at the musket, which was leaning on the wall with the halberd besides it.

Amalia put her spoon down and stood up before walking to pick up the musket. The lock mechanism was a flintlock. After half-cocking the lock, she looked at the inside of the barrel before putting her finger in. The barrel was a smoothbore one, which meant this was not a rifled musket.

Before Amalia could tell the girl what kind of weapon that she currently held, there was suddenly a commotion coming from the outside. It was then followed by the screams of men, women, and children. Then by the sounds of steel meeting steel.

Amelia immediately put the musket back and grabbed the halberd. At the same time, Cole picked a spear hanging on the wall.

"Lily, go hide!" Cole ordered her daughter, who immediately followed it.

Amalia gave several signs to Cole. While he didn't know the exact meaning behind them, he got the gist of them; "Stay back! I will take the lead!" The man nodded in response and received a nod as well. Before she could walk towards the door, someone already banged it. Both of them flinched a little but Amalia immediately recovered and slowly approached the door.

Suddenly, the door collapsed and from the outside came a man wielding a sword. A brigand, most likely. Before the brigand could do anything, Amalia thrust her halberd and stabbed him between his eyes. She pushed further and the body fell into the ground.

* * *

" _It's Afghanistan all over again._ " Amalia thought.

When she went outside, Amalia saw that the town was currently being ransacked by brigands. Two of them – armed with a sword and a spear respectively – noticed her and ran towards the halberdier. She braced for the incoming attack.

When the swordsman swung his weapon, Amalia took a step back. This happened two more times until the swordsman made a swing that was too wide, causing him to lose balance. Seeing the opportunity, Amalia sunk the axe part of her halberd into his head.

Before she could celebrate, Amalia was forced to move back by the brigand with a spear. She swung her halberd and tried to disarm the brigand. It was proven unnecessary as the brigand was too distracted due to fighting Amalia and didn't realize Cole thrusting his spear until it was too late.

As Cole pulled his spear from the brigand's abdomen, Amalia watched as other brigands moved to the other part of the town. She almost ran after them when she realized that there were Cole and Lily as well. She turned around and looked at him. The man gave a nod.

"Go. I can handle this. This isn't my first ride with death." Cole stated.

Amalia looked hesitated for a while before nodding back and chased after the brigands.

* * *

After his guard was broken, a brigand found himself having his throat being sliced. He knelt to the floor, trying fruitlessly to stop the bleeding as his opponent moved past him.

When he reached another brigand, Chrom raised Falchion and slashed him. Several brigands ran towards the prince but they were dispersed when Robin threw a fire on them. As if that wasn't enough, Frederick galloped towards the brigands and managed to skewer one while trampling others.

While they were attacking the brigands, Lissa was busy with healing the wounded townsfolks. One of the brigands tried to sneak around and hit Lissa in the back but instead got caught by Robin and stabbed through his ears. The princess noticed this and looked at the white-haired amnesiac.

"Thanks for the safe." Lissa said.

"No problem." Robin replied before returning to the fight.

After they finished clearing the area and healing the wounded, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Robin went to another area, intending to do the same thing. They then saw two brigands running towards them and prepared for another fight. However, when a third brigand appeared, they realized that the brigands weren't running towards them; they were running from something. Or rather someone.

The third brigand was only in their eyes for few seconds before a woman-in-blue decided to behead him with a halberd. She then turned her attention towards the two other brigands. The brigands alternately looked between the Shepherds and the sole woman and decided that they have a better chance of fighting her.

"Come on, we have to help her!" Chrom shouted and intended to chase the brigands before he was being halted by Frederick.

"I don't think that's necessary, Milord." Frederick stated. "In fact, doing so might actually hindering her instead."

Chrom hesitated for a while but decided to listen to his knight. Meanwhile, Robin was preparing a spell in case the woman turned out to be needing a help.

As it turned out, Frederick was right. When one of the brigands reached her, the woman ducked to avoid an attack and tripped him with her halberd. When another arrived, she parried the attack and countered it by embedding the axe part of the halberd in his head. Before the tripped brigand could stand up, the woman stabbed him at the chest.

As she pulled her halberd from the dead body, the Shepherds slowly approached the halberdier. She then suddenly pointed the weapon at them, much to their surprise. Chrom didn't know whether his eyes deceive him but there seemed to be a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Peace, ma'am." Chrom said as he raised his hands. "We're not brigands. We're the Shepherds. We're here to rescue the town from brigands."

"Shepherds…?" The woman said in what sounded to be confusion.

"Yes. I presume you know about us?"

"No. I am not from here. Got rescued from a shipwreck yesterday." The woman averted her eyes. "Only survivor as far as I can tell."

Silence fell upon the group and awkwardness started to grow. However, Robin realized that this was not a time to be idle.

"Guys, brigands!" Robin exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else.

"She's right. We need to hurry." Chrom stated before returning to the woman. "You mind giving us a hand?"

"…That's what I am doing, you know." The woman replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah…right…" Chrom scratched his head in embarrassment. "Still, you're going to help us driving out the brigands, right?"

"Well, they try to kill me. So, it's not like I can say no." The woman made a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Name's Chrom by the way."

"You can call me Amalia."

Chrom nodded his head in return before the Shepherds and their new companion headed towards the town square.

* * *

Hundreds if not thousands of questions flew around inside her head. When Amalia saw the four of them, she almost snorted due to their similarity. Then, the blue-haired man introduced themselves as "the Shepherds." Then, he introduced himself as Chrom.

" _Yep. It's official. I am in South Town, Ylisse. Also known as the first – no, wait, it's second – the map of_ Awakening _._ " Amalia grumbly thought.

As much as she wanted to know _how_ she managed to arrive in the world of video game, Amalia decided to put it up later and focused on clearing the town. It didn't take long for them to meet the boss of the brigands.

" _What's his name again? Jerry? Garry? No matter._ " Amalia thought.

"Bwahaha! Ah, the big, fat sheep finally arrive. Come, come! I'll give you an experience that you will not forget." The boss said before laughing maniacally.

The Shepherds prepared themselves for the final fight. However, Amalia merely looked around curiously before saying something.

"He's alone."

"Huh?" Chrom looked Amalia confusedly.

"I don't see any other brigand."

"You…are right. He must be the last one here." Robin said after looking around.

"Hey, knight guy!" Amalia approached Frederick.

"It's Frederick, Miss Amalia." Frederick introduced himself.

"Right. Now, last time I check, isn't it almost suicidal for a foot soldier to fight a cavalry, especially without the right weapon?" Amalia made an amused expression.

Frederick raised his eyebrow in confusion at first. Then, he smiled in return as he got what she was trying to say. The great knight galloped his horse straight towards the final opponent.

The brigand, seeing the galloping knight, finally realized his mistake and was trying to run away. But it was too late; Frederick impaled his lance through the brigand's back, finally ending the threat of banditry.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin with a hint of amusement.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom stated.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Frederick as he gave a stern look at Robin.

" _Ah, there it is. The famous Frederick the Wary._ " Amalia thought as she made a little grin. "Is there something wrong?"

The four of them remembered that there was another person among them. They soon turned their attention towards the halberdier.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just some…internal disagreement." Chrom explained. "Anyway, I have seen your skills with a halberd. Pretty impressive, I must say."

"Well, it's not like we ever see a halberdier in action. Still, my brother's right." Lissa added.

"Of course, I am good with weapons. Part of the job, after all." Amalia replied proudly. If there was one thing that she was proud of, was her skills with medieval weapons.

Thank god for those class and war reenactment.

"Ah, I take it that you're a mercenary then?" Chrom asked as he put his hand on his chin.

Amalia was about to tell Chrom that she was a soldier of Canadian Armed Forces when she realized something. First, there was no place called Canada in _Awakening_. Though with her history of being rescued from a shipwreck, she could claim to be from a country an ocean away.

Second, Canada has no medieval history, perhaps barring the history of the Natives. It was found when the age of chivalry and knights in shining armor has passed. And unlike Robin who was an amnesiac, Amalia didn't have a reason to not tell them about her homeland – something that the Shepherds would obviously ask – without looking suspicious.

However, she could tell them a somewhat modified version of her second homeland, Switzerland. Thanks to her father being a Swiss, Amalia is a Swiss Canadian. And boy, the history of Switzerland was nothing short of fantastic!

"Yes, I guess you can call me that." Amalia replied to Chrom's question.

"Why the pause?" Frederick asked warily.

"Well, my nation's army is quite unique. I am part of the militia and a mercenary as well."

"How does that work? You're a mercenary that's permanently hired?" Robin asked and seemed to be intrigued.

"No, that's not how it works. The local governments of my nations – the cantons – often hired their soldiers as mercenaries for other nations."

"I can see what you mean. That's indeed an a…unique way of treating your soldiers." Chrom seemed to be uncomfortable with the notion. "Does the central government have no issue with this?"

"It's not like there's a lot of option in making money back there." Amalia shook her head. "Anyway, can we save the story of my home for another time?"

"Right. Of course. So, considering you're a mercenary, albeit one with strange circumstance, I am…"

"You want to hire me, right?" Amalia filled in the rest. "It's an interesting offer. Though I want to know more about my employer before deciding."

"Sure." Chrom laughed warmly at that. "I believe we can discuss it if you follow us to Ylisstol. It's the capital city, by the way. If you don't mind, of course."

"Sure. Just let me packed by belongings first."

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Back in Cole's house, Amalia was putting on the armors that she wore when Lily and her father rescued her. She didn't wear them during the attack because there was no time to put them back.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Amalia realized something; her blue uniform, cape, armors, and beret, plus the musket made her looked like a character from another game.

" _Djeeta of Hawkeye-class, huh?_ " Amalia thought as she fixed her beret.

Considering her hair color and style, she might be able to pass as her if she was at _Granblue Fantasy_. Thought that simply added to the confusion.

Basically, she is a 21st century Canadian that somehow found herself in a boat and almost died due to dehydration and exhaustion after rowing it for who knows how long, finding herself in South Town with the current time is the beginning of _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ , while dressed up as Hawkeye from _Granblue Fantasy_ , with two "canonical" weapons and three more extras.

" _If I am here because of some deity, like in some of those Isekai stories, then I swear he has a problem in making thing simple._ " Amalia thought before exiting the house.

"Ah, Amalia." The woman turned her head and saw that Cole and Lily were putting several crates and barrels in their cart. "Just when I am about to call you."

"What is it, Mr. Cole?" Amalia asked as she approached the small family.

"Well, I have heard that you're about to leave with the Shepherds." Cole then patted the cart. "Considering I found these inside the boat where I found you, I believe they belong to you. So, you should take them with you."

"But…that is your cart. And your horse." Amalia told the man as she pointed at said things.

"Nah, it's OK. The weapons and armors of those brigands are worth a fortune." Cole laughed heartily at that. "I can buy brand new cart and horse."

"Well, if you say so." Amalia's hand went to one of her pouches. "In that case…"

She gave Cole the pouch. When he checked its content, he found silver coins filling the pouch. He was about to return the pouch back when Cole noticed the glint in Amalia's eyes.

"There's no choice, huh?" Cole said with an amused tone.

"Well, you can return it." Amalia answered while also putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Though I won't suggest it."

Cole laughed at her action, very amused by it. "First time someone threatened me to take her money."

"There's always the first time for anything." Amalia smiled as she put her hand off. "Well, I better be going. Thanks for rescuing me, Cole."

The woman walked towards Lily and patted her in the head.

"You too, little girl." Amalia gave the girl two silver coins. "Buy something nice for yourself."

With that, Amalia departed from the family as they waved each other a farewell.

* * *

"Looks like I am not late."

The Shepherds turned their attention towards Amalia. She was walking towards them as she led a horse pulling a cart filled with crates and barrels.

"That's your belongings?" Chrom said rather surprised. "That's a lot."

"Not really. They're cargos of the ship that I boarded. Considering the owners will not be able to have them anymore, one way or another, I don't think someone is going to complain." Amalia explained.

The woman then remembered something about this part of the event. She looked at the Shepherds for confirmation and just as expected, Lissa looked frustrated and infuriated.

"Shall we go then?" Amalia suggested, rather amused by the fact that Lissa became even more frustrated.

"Whenever you're ready." Chrom replied.

"I am ready when you are." Amalia said as she embarked on the cart.

The group finally departed from South Town and headed towards the capital city, Ylisstol. Along the way, Lissa kept staring at the cart. Amalia finally took notice and decided to ask the cleric.

"Something in your mind, miss?" The mercenary asked.

"Hm? Oh, just wondering if I could…you know, hitch a ride?" Lissa asked with a voice full of hope.

"Well I have no problem with that, I am rather unsure those two will agree with that notion." Amalia pointed at Chrom and Frederick.

Lissa stared at them while giving her best impression of puppy eyes. Chrom laughed a little while also shaking his head. He put his hand on his knight's shoulder, who seemed intent on disallowing Lissa from having a seat in the cart. Frederick looked at his lord for a while before letting out a seat and gave a nod to the princess. Satisfied, the princess jumped happily before taking a seat beside Amalia.

With that, the Shepherds silently continued their journey as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

 **And this chapter is finally done.**

 **If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
